Guardian Goddess
by Fantasy Spellbound
Summary: We all remember the short but sweet romance that happened between Urd and Shohei! What if Shohei had kept a dark secret from Urd that now leaves him homeless with no one to care for him? Will Urd find out what happened to Shohei? And can she protect him from a cruel family member that Shohei once loved? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Goddess**

**Hey everyone this is my first Ah! My Goddess story so please be kind! Out of the entire series of Ah! My Goddess my favorite episode was the romance between Urd and Shohei. Shohei was just such a sweet boy and I was so sad they never brought him back! He and Urd were just so cute together! It isn't too hard to figure out that Urd is also my favorite character. Anyway I always wondered what it would have been like if Shohei could have stayed with Urd and let their bond grow even stronger. Please enjoy the story and review! I'll do my best to keep the characters in check as much as I can. **

**Chapter 1 **

Shohei Yoshida was on his way home after the promise he made to Urd's older sister. He had a big smile on his face and really couldn't wait to grow up! He'll become a man that Urd will be proud of!

Once he finally made it to his apartment that he shared with his father he took his shoes off before heading towards the small size living room. With a heavy sigh he pulls out his books in order to get his homework finished for the evening. With all the chaos from today he hasn't had a chance to get any work done, but it was worth it. A flash of Urd smiling at him came into his mind, Shohei smiled and quickly started on his work. It didn't take him long to get it done, Shohei actually enjoyed school work during peaceful nights like this. It had been peaceful until suddenly the front door slammed open loudly.

Shohei looked up to see his father completely drunk! He also had his arm loosely wrapped around some half-dressed woman. She looked half his father's age considering he was in his late 30s, while she barely looked 20! It was obvious that she was drunk to. While his father looked like an older version of him, except his father didn't need glasses, the woman had long wavy blonde hair with green eyes. Despite his father being older the man was really short barely reaching 5ft and 2inches in height while the woman was at least 3inches taller than his father.

Shohei tried to pack his books silently into his school bag, while hoping to sneak into his room unnoticed.

"Hey brat" his father spat.

Shohei flinched. 'So close!' He nearly had his hand on the door handle that would have led him to safety, but it was too late.

"Oh Haji is this you're boy?" she asked. The tall blonde knelt down showing off her cleavage causing him to blush badly. "Awe he's so cute!" she screamed. The boy flinched this time from the high pitch voice. Urd's voice was nothing like this woman's voice was. He remembered how soft and almost mischievous it was. He'd give anything to be far from here right now. The blonde suddenly grabs Shohei and brings him into her arms squealing loudly.

Haji had closed the door behind him and placed his keys and wallet down before walking over to his boy and the woman he pick up for the evening. He then pulls Shohei by his jacket from her arms and throws him to the wall causing his son to gasp at the sudden air loss.

"Haji what are you doing?" she asked.

"Silence woman I do what I want with my son. Go into my room and wait for me" he ordered.

She shrugged and drunkenly headed for the bedroom.

"Damn brat what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

Once Shohei was finally able to regain his breathing and control the coughing he slowly stands himself back up. "I was finishing my homework" he answered softly. Shohei avoided his father's hateful eyes as he looked down at the floor.

"You should have had that done hours ago brat" He kicks Shohei in the stomach causing Shohei to hit the wall once again with more damaging affect. The small boy coughs violently as his arms wrapped around his small form. "Stupid brat I wanted you in bed by now, you know how I don't like my women seeing my pathetic excuse of a son" he spat.

As Shohei tried to regain his normal breathing Urd flashed into his head. 'Don't give up!' she smiled. Shohei eyes widen this was it! This was how he could make Urd proud of him, he wasn't going to let his father beat him anymore! Now with determination flowing through his mind he somehow stands back up facing his father without fear. For a split moment Shohei saw his father look surprise but the moment didn't last and was quickly replaced with anger.

"I…I won't give up!" Shohei replied.

"What are you yapping about brat?"

"No more. No more beatings!" he shouted.

"Oh you think you can tell me what to do? I don't know where all this crap is coming from, you've never stood up against me before. However; you'll live to regret disobeying you're father brat" he warned. Haji then began to take his belt off. Shohei braced himself for possibly the worst beating yet, but no matter how many times his father would knock him down Shohei was determined to show him just how strong he can be. The first strike was right at his cheek causing Shohei to cry out as he fell once again. The second time and each one after that Haji attacked his back as hard as he could. At first Shohei could not help but cry out from the pain but soon he finally gained some control of himself and refused to cry, knowing it only brought his father pleasure. For a moment his father finally stopped hurting him with the belt and grinned at his latest work.

Shohei never felt so weak in his life, his body hurt all over. Still now was his chance to stand back up and show his father what his strength really was. Just as Haji was about to head to his room for a night of hot loving passion his eyes widen when he saw his son actually trying to stand back up! Never had the brat ever try to stand after a good beating, he would lie there pathetically and wait until he left.

"No…more…beatings" said Shohei weakly. Finally on his feet while using the wall to help support his body he glares at his father through is thick round glasses.

"Damn brat you dare challenge your own father?" he asked.

"No…more…beatings" he repeated. Shohei wondered if Urd would be proud of him right now. Never has he ever stood back up after a beating. He would constantly be shaking in fear and praying his father would finally become bored and leave him in peace, but no more! If he was going to grow up and become a man Urd deserved he couldn't be his old pathetic self any longer.

Haji glared back at his son annoyed. "Once I'm through with you brat you'll be sorry!" Once again his strikes the boy face with the belt knocking him right back down. Despite his shaking body Shohei continues to try and stand after every strike. "Damn you! Stay down!" Haji demanded. Poor Shohei was covered with cuts and bruises all over his pale skin but despite the agonizing burning pain he continued to stand. Finally Haji had enough! He roughly grabbed Shohei by the collar of his jacket and being too weak to fight back he was unable to do anything. Haji opens the door and sends the boy flying out. Shohei shields his face as his body rolls until it hits against the wall. "Get out and don't come back!" he orders before slamming the door.

Shohei wasn't sure how much time passed as his beaten body laid there in the hall way of the apartment building. What was he supposed to do now? Shohei had no other family but his father and he just kicked him out of his only home. Urd! He needed Urd. Maybe he could beg the older sister to let him see her. That had been the longest beating he had received from his cruel father. An hour of being kicked, and hit with that damn belt felt like eternity to Shohei. But now he was free, free from his father's hate. When Shohei was somehow finally able to sit himself up he glances at his wrist watch. It was pass midnight! Had so much time really passed already? Either way Shohei needed to find a place to sleep at least for tonight; tomorrow he could try and figure out what to do. His heart wanted to find Urd, but his mind knew it would be useless. Besides it would be better if Urd didn't see him like this. He was a broken down and beaten boy that would take time for all his wounds to heal. With a heavy sigh he manages to miraculous stand and head out of the apartment building, unsure where the roads would lead him.

**TBC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Goddess**

**Chapter 2**

Shohei walked the lonely streets of Nekomi, uncertain where to go to for shelter at this late hour. It didn't help that the rain was now pouring down on his injured body.

'The only other place I know is that temple where Urd's older sister was staying, but if I go there will she be annoyed?' Shohei wondered. Deciding that he had no other choice but to try the temple he heads for it with what little strength he had. Everything hurt; every step was like a knife stabbing him as the rain continued to pour even harder. The rain had become so heavy that is was becoming extremely hard for Shohei to see. He couldn't even be sure if he was even going the right way anymore.

Meanwhile back at the Tariki Hongan Temple Urd was enjoying her sake as she watched the old television.

"Nothing like good sake to make you feel better!" Urd grinned and sighed happily.

"Urd! I want to watch the television now!" Skuld yelled.

"Go build something and play somewhere else kid" she waved.

Skuld was growing angry and threw a wrench at her older sister. Now Urd was angry, she sits up and yells. "Hey you damn brat what are you doing!?"

Skuld grinned. "Oneesan Urd won't share the tv!" she cried.

Belldandy was sweeping around the temple when she heard Skuld crying for her and popped her head into the small room. "Urd please be nice to Skuld and share the television" Belldandy said gently, with that innocent smile. She went back to her sweeping as Keiichi was writing a report in his room.

Urd grumbles unable to say no to that damn smile.

"Hahaha Oneesan will always favor me Urd!" she sticks her tongue out at Urd. Urd growls angrily at the annoying child.

"Really? I wonder if she'll favor a bruised up little sister" she grins.

Lighting slowly forms into Urds hand and Skuld's eyes widen in terror. Urd begins to chant her lightning spell with her wicked grin. "When Urd knows anger…"

"Ahhh Oneesan!" Skuld cries and runs out of the room.

Urd quickly chases her bratty sister as she continues the chant. "Let heaven rage, When her anger strikes…."

While chasing her screaming sister she suddenly stops in her tracks when she feels a familiar presence not far from the temple. 'It can't be him' she thought.

Belldandy finds Urd in the hall with a crying Skuld hiding behind her. "Urd why are you terrizing our little sister again? Can't you two…Urd?" asked Belldandy. She was about to rant to Urd and kindly order her to be nicer to Skuld but she saw Urd staring off in to space with an unreadable expression on her face, even Skuld grew quiet as she watched Urd.

Keiichi slides his door open with an annoyed expression. "Hey can't you guys keep quiet I can't concentrate" Keiichi begged.

"Keiichi-san" said Belldandy.

That's when Keiichi noticed the serious look on Urd's face. "Urd, is something wrong?" he asked.

Urd ignores everyone and quickly runs off determined to find the familiar presence that was nearby.

"Urd!" Belldandy shouted worriedly. She wanted to chase after her, but something inside her told her that Urd needed to do something on her own.

In the rain as she searches through the skies Urd couldn't understand why he would be out in this weather. It didn't take her too long to find the small boy not far from the temple. He was leaning against the street wall desperately trying to cuddle himself deep into his jacket as his body shook from the wet and cold.

"Shohei!" she shouted. She quickly lowers herself down to him and uses her barrier to shield the both of them from the pouring rain. "Shohei wake up" she gently shakes his body. That's when she notices the ugly cuts across his right cheek and her eyes widen in horror as well as anger. 'Shohei what happened to you?' she wondered. Without hesitating she wraps the boy into arms and quickly flies back to the temple. Urd couldn't believe that someone would dare hurt the sweet boy that had easily touched her heart in a matter of two days. She also can't begin to understand why he was out here like this, was he escaping from whoever did this to him? One thing was certain though, Urd would never allow this to happen again. She makes it back to the temple in record time.

"Belldandy!" Urd yells. She runs into the small living room with Shohei still secured in her arms. Despite finally being out of the freezing rain, his body continued to shake as his teeth chattered.

Belldandy turns from the television and gasps at the soaked child in her older sister's arms. "Oneesan that boy?"

"Yes it's Shohei the boy I told you about. Please help me get him warmed up!" Urd quickly explained. Skuld just stared in awe as she watched her sisters. Keiichi was still in his room working on his paper and didn't even know what was going on right now.

Without hesitating Belldandy quickly rushes to Urd and helps her with the boy. The two began chanting a healing spell that quickly dried Shohei's clothes and slowly stopped his teeth from chattering together and his body soon returned to normal breathing. He still had a high fever but the sisters continued on with their healing spell to help fight the worst of the fever. Although it didn't die down completely they were able to at least get his life out of danger.

"U…urd" he whispered in his sleep. His voice was so weak and soft that no human would have been able to hear the whimper of her name.

"Shhh Shohei I'm here now" Urd comforted. Belldandy watched as Urd brought the small boy back into her arms and softly hummed to him. It was a rare site to see her Oneesan comfort someone like this openly, even Skuld was still stunned to silence. Belldandy couldn't help but smile at how peacefully Urd looked with the boy safely secured in her arms.

"Skuld lets head to bed shall we?" The only reason the family had been up so late was because of the fact it was Sunday tomorrow and nobody had any jobs or classes to attend to. It was also the reason Keiichi was so determined to get as much of his work done as possible even if it was an all-nighter. Although Belldandy didn't like Keiichi going without sleep she knew that he could sleep as much as he wanted tomorrow and allowed him to do as he pleased. Skuld happy followed Belldandy to their room.

Urd watched Shohei the whole night keeping a close eye on his health in case the fever decided to rise back up. Thankfully though it didn't take too long for the fever to finally die down. The next morning Urd waited for the sleeping boy to finally open his eyes. She was smiling gently when he came to as his eyes widen at finally realizing where he was.

"U…Urd's Oneesan!?" he said surprised. He blushes when he notices that he had his head resting on her lap. Quickly he sits himself up hoping the woman would not be mad at him.

"No Shohei I'm not Urd's Oneesan" Urd replied. She realized that if Shohei was ever going to be opened with her about what happened it was better to let the boy know exactly who she was. Besides lying to him in first place was one of the hardest lies she had to say. She knew she promised to meet him one day again in the future but when she watched the boy leave for who knows how long. She couldn't understand why she felt a part of her leaving with him.

"B…but you said…"

Urd sighed. "I also told you before didn't I? When I was in that child size I told I wasn't really a child. I'm sorry I lied before but this is my true form Shohei, I am Urd and I'm a Goddess" she explained. She waited for the boy to run away screaming with anger at her for lying but nothing happened.

With a heavy sigh Shohei leaned against the wall and rested an arm on his right leg, closing his eyes. "Then I guess I really didn't have a chance with you did I?" he asked. He wanted to cry and scream after everything he went through last night but he just couldn't find it in himself to yell at the beautiful Goddess for lying. What a laugh, how could a lonely nerd like him be with someone as stunningly beautiful as her? Even when he grows up there is no way he'll be all that handsome; heck he'll be lucky if he reaches his father's height.

Urd frowned at the boy's lack in confidence, he was practically another Keiichi! "Shohei, exactly what do you mean?" she asked.

Not wanting to look at her he keeps his eyes closed. "It's obvious isn't it? Urd you could have any guy you want; I'm just a pathetic little boy"

Angry, Urd punches the wall with her fist causing Shohei to jump and stare at her in shock. "Baka! If you were pathetic do you honestly think I would have played with you at all when I was stuck in that child form?" she asked.

"But you were just killing time right?" he asked nervously.

'It's true at first I was just killing time, but I don't know why or how but this kid just crawled his way into my heart without even trying! There's no way I can leave his side now, not again' Urd thought.

"Listen Shohei you are not pathetic. Trust me when I say this that it usually takes a lot of work for most adult men to try their dimmest to even slightly peek my interest seriously. Sure I might flirt with them and play around with them but it's never anything serious. You however, were able to gain my interest the moment we met. I didn't want to lie to you that I wasn't Urd but at first I thought it would be better for you so that you could live a normal life. Although now I don't think I can even allow myself to leave you" Urd explained. It has been a long time since she ever spoke so truthfully about her feelings. The last time she allowed herself to truly fall for someone she had been seriously hurt. Urd wasn't sure if she saw herself getting romantically involved with the kid after he grew up but she did want their bond to grow at least and see what could possibly happen.

Shohei was stunned and didn't know what to say as he starred at her with wide eyes. Why did such a Goddess even bother to look at him much less care about him? Deep down he knew he shouldn't be all the surprise that Urd was a Goddess. When he first met Urd right away he knew there was something different about her. He could easily see that she was another worldly kind of beauty that just couldn't possibly be human. All his life he was so use to being called pathetic by everyone. The only people that ever praised him were teachers but that was just because of the high marks he always earned. The only thing he was good at was school work. It had been so strange at how comfortable he felt around Urd when they first met. Sure her actions had surprised the boy greatly but he was instantly drawn to her like a magnet force. She helped open his heart to try and do things he never thought he could do. It was because of her that he was finally able to stand up to his father!

The Goddess waited patiently for Shohei to reply to her and when he finally does he surprises her once again. "Urd…I'm not very strong…and I'm not very good looking either…but…but I want to grow into a man that you can be proud of…even if…even if we only remain friends. I still…want you to be proud. So please…please don't send me…away again" Shohei replied nervously.

The Goddess could not help but smile proudly at the young boy and walks over to him. He watches the Goddess unsure what Urd was doing and is surprised as she places a kiss on his forehead just like before. He blushes quickly as he stares at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open in shock. She lets her lips linger there for a while enjoying the electrical feeling this simple boy could give her by just kissing his forehead. Reluctantly she pulls away and grins at seeing Shohei blushing so darkly.

"My, my Shohei if a simple kiss on the forehead stuns you this much I can't even imagine how you would react to me kissing your lips" She uses a finger to close the boy's still opened jaw.

"L…l…lips?" he says nervously.

Urd just laughs at the poor boy and sits down in front of him. At first Shohei is angry at Urd for teasing him but he knew it wasn't the kind of teasing that was meant to hurt his feelings. So he found himself laughing with her and feeling so at ease. Urd smiled happy to see her young friend so relaxed. It was still pretty early in the morning so the rest of the family was in slumber land, but Urd knew Belldandy would be up soon. As much as Urd hated the idea of messing with the boy's peace she still needed to find out what happened to him. She waited for his laughter to die down.

"Shohei I need you to be honest with me" Her voice was calm but serious.

"What is it Urd?" he asked.

"Who hurt you Shohei?" she asked.

**TBC **


End file.
